Noontide Slumber
by theswanqueens
Summary: Princess Emma receives a letter on her 17th birthday from the infamous Evil Queen, who has fallen in love with the princess. Regina promises to save her from her arranged marriage but before she and Emma can run off Emma falls under a sleeping curse. And things are quite different when she wakes up.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi all! SO this is a new story that I have been playing with for a while. I love the AU's in the Enchanted Forest with a younger Emma and the Evil Queen who becomes not so evil through her love for a certain blonde princess. With that being said I have a definite plan for the story but I apologize if it takes time to update. I would also like to warn you that I do not have a beta yet so any spelling/grammar/errors are all on me. Lastly, I just want to prepare you, this story has lots of daddy!charming and Snow White struggling as a parent. I will post warnings at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Now that all of that is said, happy reading! And I hope you enjoy...**

When Emma opened her eyes, she had hoped it was morning; instead, she woke to be standing in an apple orchard, mist swirling at her toes. The sky was a lovely early morning peach, with puffs of clouds that drifted with the breeze. The ground was covered in grass that was the same shade of green as the Princess's eyes. Wiggling her toes she let her lungs fill with fresh air and her hands lifted to trace shapes on the trunk of a nearby tree. Her dress was pale lavender and was made of silk so soft that she felt as if she were under water. But this was not her nightgown and she was not in her bedchambers. Conflicted on her situation, the princess sighed. She loved the dream world, and this dream in particular was of of her favorites. But another part of her yearned for it to be the morning, for when she woke it would be her 17th birthday.

Emma was an optimist by nature; her mother was Snow White after all. So with a grin, she started racing down the rows of thick trunked trees, letting her laughter bounce of their branches.

"Aren't you a little old for such juvenile behavior, Princess?"

"I think not," The blonde replied, letting the wind carry her words, "You see, it is true; I am getting older. So for that exact reason I believe that I should cherish these moments of fun."

"Fair enough." The response was filled with light laughter.

In all of her years of dreaming about the orchard, Emma had never been able to meet the woman behind the voice. She longed for it desperately but the reality was that she was dreaming; this wasn't real.

Emma sat down rather ungracefully, folding her legs under her and grabbing a fist full of the damp grass. She let her mind wander to less pleasant topics, causing her to fidget more.

"Why so quite young one?"

Snorting she replied, "I though you were just accusing me of being old."

"Well, you are still younger than me." The voice traveled with emphasis on _me._

Looking up at the sky the princess responded thoughtfully, "Well, like you said, I am growing up, and am no longer a child."

"Does this bother you?"

"Very much so," There was a pause before she continued, "It's just that mother and father will expect me to marry soon."

At first there was no response but when the voice responded the words were spoken slowly, "And do they have someone in mind?"

The princess nodded, "Queen Aurora's son, Gabrielle."

"Have you met him?" The words were once again spoken with such a tone that it almost sounded angry.

"On occasion. He came to my 16th birthday ball last year. He was nice enough, but I don't…" Trailing off, Emma lay back in the grass, watching the clouds drift by.

"I will not push you to share, if you do not wish to, Princess."

But Emma continued, "I just don't love him. Any man for that matter."

"Well, love is a very powerful thing Emma."

"Its not that." The princess defended, "I'm not attracted to men at all."

"Oh."

"Is that a bad thing?" The blondes voice sounded unsure as she spoke up to the heavens.

"Not at all, not at all. But have you told your mother?"

"I have told father. He tells me that love is still love, and I will grow fond of Aurora's son."

"That seems very close minded coming from your father, who believes so fiercely in true love."

"He tells me that if I find a woman that I love, I should marry her. But for now, we need to support the other kingdom…" Emma trails off sounding disappointed.

"Have you Emma? Have you found a woman you love?"

Shutting her eyes tight Emma willed herself to wake up, because quite suddenly she didn't want to be dreaming anymore. She wanted do anything other than admit the truth. But when she found herself still lying in the orchard she gave in.

"I think I have." She whispered.

"I am guessing that it is more complicated than that though." The melody rang in her ears, as clear as if someone was next to her.

"Yes." The simple answer came as a sigh.

"Do you wish to tell me about her?"

A small smile crossed the Princesses lips, "She writes me the most beautiful letters."

"Love letters?"

"In a sense. They are long with details about the adventures she wants to have and the life she wishes to lead. She tells me about her childhood, about her memories, the good and the bad. She tells me about her father and how much she loves him. She says she wants to fall in love. And that she dreams of me." Emma beams thinking about the woman.

"Have you met this woman?"

Emma's brows come together, she is obviously deep in thought over such a simple question, "I believe I have, maybe in a past life; or when I was very young. But I feel as if I meet her every time I read her letters, every night when I fall asleep. It is as if she is with me, even though she is not."

A chuckle fills the air, "Oh, my darling, it sounds to me as if you are quite in love with her."

Emma nods.

"What is her name?"

A smile traces the blonde's features, as if even the thought of the other woman's name is enough to fill her heart,

"Regina."

**End note: Sorry this chapter is so short, its a prologue of sorts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you everybody for the positive reviews and follows! I spent a majority of my day writing this so I hope you enjoy!**

**Part of this is written from Regina's perspective and the other half from Emma's so tell me how you like it. **

When the queen woke, she felt the emptiness of her castle seep into her skin. She wanted fiercely to return to her dream, where she lay in a field with her princess talking the nightmares away. Emma had admitted that she loved her, and Regina had cried when she learned that she was to be forced into marriage by her parents, just like she had so many years ago.

Regina was bitter at Snow and Charming for doing such an inhuman thing to Emma, and if this had happened all those years ago she would have hunted them down and killed them. But The Evil Queen had changed. And it was all thanks to Emma.

Many years ago she had received a letter from a curious girl wondering why she had dreams about The Evil Queen. This had compelled Regina to respond with questions and speculations. It had intrigued her. In all of her magical training she had never heard of such a thing, because she in fact, was having the same dreams about a young blonde princess in an apple orchard.

She conversed with Emma for many years through letters and dreamed of her every night.

When she learned of the princesses' identity, she wondered if it was worth trying to steal her away from Snow White and her perfect husband. But she was already so enthralled with Emma that she could not imagine taking advantage of her.

As the years passed, and Emma matured, she slowly found herself falling in love with the princess. The light of her love turned her from a bitter woman to someone with compassion and kindness. Just like she was as a girl. On many occasions she wished to run away with Emma, being a queen was tricky business after all, but she stayed put. She wanted Emma to be happy and have the innocent childhood she so rightfully deserved.

However, things were changing. Emma was to be married and she feared she could lose the one light in her life.

So as the sun rose, Regina sat at her desk and wrote her princess a letter.

_My dearest Emma,_

_As the sun rises on your birthday, I am reminded of my birthdays as a child. My father would take me to the river and then we would have a picnic. I truly hope that you are making memories with your father as well; I know how much you love him. _

_I've been thinking about it and decided that with your impending marriage, it is time that you join me in my castle. With your consent, I will send a carriage to come get you. _

_You are my light; my world and I love you with everything I have. You are so beautiful and strong. Soon we will be together and I promise to give you everything I have; everything I am. _

_I will see you soon, my dear. _

_All of my love, _

_Regina_

Sighing, Regina rolled her letter up and handed it to the nearest guard,

"Send this to the princess, and make sure she gets it by sundown."

"Of course, my queen." He said, bowing.

And then Regina smiled at him, "Thank you."

Turning, she looked out her window at the morning sky, "Soon, my love," She whispered, "Soon we will be together."

Air fills Emma's lungs, but this time it is not cool and fresh; it's stiff and warm. Opening her eyes to her bedchambers she finds she is not alone.

"Happy Birthday, Emma!" Her parent's voices bounce off the walls.

Grinning, Emma sits up to face them.

Her father instantly crosses the room and wraps strong arms around his daughter, "Happy birthday sweetheart," he whispers in her ear.

Emma loved her father very much. From a young age she could remember going on adventures with him around the castle and in the grounds. He taught her how to ride a horse and use a sword. When she was very young he would tell her long tales of his childhood, and what it was like to be a Shepard. She hoped so badly that she would become like her father, a fair and just ruler of the kingdom.

Her mother was a different story. As a child Emma had idolized Snow in everyway. But as she grew older she started to see the flaws in her mother and that caused many indifferences between them; it usually ended in Emma storming out of the castle in tears.

Now Snow stands back. She is uneasy, after the fight she and Emma had a few days earlier. Emma had yelled at her, told her she was not marrying Gabrielle and if she were to be forced into it she would run away. It made Snow sick to marry her daughter off but she saw no other way to help Aurora's failing kingdom.

David turns around and raises an eyebrow at his queen "Snow?"

She smiles at him and turns to Emma, "Sorry, and happy birthday, darling."

Emma nods, "Thank you mother."

The air between them is so toxic that David decides to intervene,

"Do you want your presents?" he asks his daughter.

Ripping her gaze away from her mother, Emma nods, "I very much would."

"Its not a tangible item," He explains, "But we are taking you to the summer palace for a week."

"You are?" Emma asks enthusiastically.

He smiles, "We will leave shortly."

Flinging herself at him, she practically screams in excitement, "Oh, father! This is the best present possible!"

He chuckles into her curls, "I'm pleased that you are this excited, but we must pack now if we want to reach the palace before sundown."

With that, Snow leaves the room with a sigh and a strained look on her pale features.

Emma moves to stand up but her father places a hand on her knee.

"Emma before you go about packing, I wish to speak with you."

She nods, "What about?"

"Your mother-" He starts but Emma cuts him off,

"Father please, I wish not to speak of her at this moment."

"I know Emma," he continued, "but we must. I wont have you two traveling together if all you do is argue."

Emma sighed.

"Your mother is trying very hard to be there for you. She only wants you to be happy." He explained.

"She's wants me to marry someone I do not love." Emma spat bitterly, "As do you."

Charming looked hurt, "Now Emma, you know that's not fair. We've gone over this… You find someone you love and I will let you marry them. But you haven't and we need to think of the greater good for the time being."

"How could you say that?" Emma asked in disbelief.

Shoulders slumping he sighed, "I wish not to talk about this any further."

"You were the one who wished to speak to me in the first place!" Emma was furious now.

"Please Emma, all I want is your happiness, especially on a day like this."

"I have half a mind to leave this damned palace and live on my own."

"Don't you always?" He said sounding defeated.

Emma didn't know how to respond. Gulping she sat down.

"Daddy, I do love someone else."

A smile crossed his lips as he turned to his princess, "Who is the lucky gal?"

Eyes watery, she turned to him, "Her name is Regina."

If one couldn't describe a ghost all they would have to do is show the face of the king, who turned pale so quickly you would have thought he himself had turned into a ghost.

"You do not mean Queen Regina, as in the Evil Queen?" He whispered, sounding so frightened that Emma was concerned.

"Oh, but father, she is not evil anymore. And she is in love with me. She writes me the most beautiful letters, and I – well, I wish to marry her."

Charming turned around, furious, "She tried to kill us Emma! And you, she tried to steal you away from us! And now she is doing it again!"

Jumping to Regina's defense, Emma quipped, "She has changed, I swear by it! Please, father, trust me. I have proof, I have letters."

"Letters mean nothing! She will kill you, or turn you against us!"

Emma laughed and in that moment she sounded truly crazy, "Oh, I think you are doing a pretty good job of that yourselves."

The king was on his knees now, begging, "Please, my daughter, don't be fooled by her trickery."

"You can't tell me what I can and can not do!" Emma screamed, "I am 17 now and I love her!"

"I'll loose you!" He cried.

"You already have." Emma gave him a shove and raced out of her room, tears streaming down her face. She made up her mind as she ran through the palace, toward the stables, she was going to leave the kingdom to find her real home. She was going to find Regina.

**End Note: Thank you everyone for your support, your reviews and and feedback are appreciated! **


End file.
